Not Who You Thought I Was!
by PrettyTwisted
Summary: Basically the war is over and the students who were in 7th year during the war have had to return to obtain NEWT's...This story centres around Draco and a character of my creation...So, i suck at summaries...please read...Draco/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or places that you recognize! I do however own Angela and Tennille...Tennille is actually me, it is my real name and everything!**

**A/N - This fic contains other characters. It is DH compliant...except for the epilogue...**

**Run down - Draco, along with the other students who were in seventh year with him have returned to Hogwarts the year after the war and defeat of Voldemort to complete the schooling that they didnt finish - they are back to obtain NEWTS basically, and are in the same grade as the students who were previouosly in sixth year as they had no reason to repeat...So Ron is going to graduate at the same time as his sister, Ginny...hahaha! So, this fic centres around Draco and a new character Tennille...So yeah, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – the new school.**

I walked slowly up the stone steps, following the directions that were delivered to me by a large brown barn owl earlier during the week.

The big double doors were standing there, closed, intimidating me. I pushed them open slowly and headed into the direction of the Headmistress who was standing beside another set of double doors, gold in colour and standing slightly ajar.

"Welcome, Miss Charlton, I see you managed to arrive only slightly late" she said, her lips pursed and her face tight, probably caused by the tight bun that her hair was pulled back into.

"Well, Headmistress McGonagall" I began, standing taller, and flattening the black robes I had on down, ensuring no creases were visible "I do believe the time on the letter matches the time I arrived" I said, pointing down to the time on the official Hogwarts letter I had in my hand and casting a quick Tempus charm to reveal the time.

Headmistress McGonagall pursed her lips again before speaking "You will follow me into the Great Hall, I will give a quick speech explaining your situation and transfer and then you will be sorted into your house, the first years have been sorted and the feast has almost finished, you will be allowed to order something up from the kitchens after we are finished and then I will have the appropriate prefect take you to your dormitory with the first years and give you your class schedule".

"Thank you Headmistress" I replied, doing my best to mask my features into something resembling indifference – my mother and father always taught me that emotion was a weakness, and never to show it.

The soft clatter of knives and forks hitting plates was floating through the doors, along with the loud sounds of idle chit chat between students, and possibly professors.

"Let's go, Miss Charlton" Headmistress McGonagall said, pushing the double doors open and striding into the Great Hall.

I held my head high, my long blonde hair covering my face slightly on the side.

The chatter in the hall stopped as soon as we walked on. I didn't dare make eye contact with anyone as I followed the Headmistress up to the front of the hall.

The room was magnificent, the roof was bewitched to look like the sky outside, I chanced a quick look at it and noticed it was dark, bright white stars scattered everywhere, a slight mist of rain beneath flimsy clouds floating delicately above everybody.

"Students" McGonagall began, causing the few students who were whispering – no doubt about me – to stop, causing the room to be eerily quiet. "It is my pleasure to introduce you all to a new student, Tennille Charlton" I heard a few people gasp at my name – weird, who knew people had heard of me.

Headmistress McGonagall ignored the audible gasps and continued as though uninterrupted "Miss Charlton has transferred to us from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and I expect you all to welcome her and treat her as you would any other student"

Everyone's eyes were on me. I felt like a circus animal on display – remember, don't show emotion.

"Now, as per usual, Miss Charlton will be sorted, please, Tennille, just take a seat on the stool in front of you and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you into the house that suits you best, the house you will do the best in" McGonagall said, holding a ratted, torn and dirty looking pointed wizards hat in her hand.

"Hold on, you expect me to allow you to put that filthy thing on my head?" I asked, scrunching my nose up at the thought.

I heard a few sniggers from the table to my right, a few random gasps of shock and some straight out laughter from somewhere near the back of the hall.

Headmistress McGonagall on the other hand did not look impressed.

"Sit. Now" she said - her voice dangerously low.

I rolled my crystal blue eyes before I gracefully sat down on the small wooden stool, finally looking out at all of the students, staring at me expectantly.

There were four long tables, full of students in front of me. I knew which each of them was, all from the letter I had received earlier in the week.

Headmistress McGonagall walked briskly over to me and placed the sorting hat atop my blonde hair, not being too gentle about it.

"_Interesting mind"_

I almost jumped a foot in the air at the voice right next to my ear but somehow managed to keep my composure.

"_Expelled from school I see, hmmm, very interesting, you have courage - that much is clear. A bright mind, very intelligent, not much stock in rules either"_

It felt like the hat was on my head for an eternity talking nonsense in my ear before it finally yelled, for the entire hall to hear –

"_SLYTHERIN"_

There was loud rambunctious applause coming from the table on the far right, people from the Slytherin house were standing up and whistling, cheering and a few were even laughing.

Headmistress McGonagall took the hat off my head and I walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down with a bunch of small kids – first years I assume.

I zoned out as the Headmistress spoke of the rules and random events that would be happening at Hogwarts this year – I really didn't want to be here, why did I need to listen? I am only doing this because my mother wanted me too.

After she finished talking I heard someone calling for the first years to follow – oh, that included me as well.

I got up, standing among the small kids and followed them toward the house prefect.

"Follow me, and don't get lost, I am not going to come back and get any of you" he said, causing me to look over at him.

He was tall – way taller then me anyway – and he had platinum blonde hair, a pale pointed face, his features aristocratic, giving him an heir of importance, money and power, he had beautiful grey eyes that were borderline silver, and he had sneer planted firmly on his face as he looked down at the first years.

The walk to the Slytherin rooms was a short one. We stopped at a small stretch of wall before the prefect opened it and we followed him in.

The room was empty and dark. There were leather couches and the only light was coming from a few candles lit, randomly, around the room.

"Alright, boys down the stairs over there and to the left you will find your dormitories, and girls, same thing, but on the right, now go, all of you" he said, his voice drawling, and sounding bored. As soon as the first years scattered, looking terrified and excited at the same time he spoke again "and you" he drawled, looking directly at me "come with me".

He took me in a different direction to the younger students, heading up a small flight of stairs, hidden by a large ivory bookshelf.

"7th years have their own rooms now, we don't need to share anymore, hardly any of us returned this year" he began, pushing a door open and walking, straight backed with his head high – exactly like me actually. "Your room is just here" he said, opening a large black door but standing in the way so that I couldn't actually get in there.

"So, what did you need to transfer to Hogwarts for?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in my direction.

"I was expelled actually" I replied, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

"What for?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning casually against the door frame.

"That is none of your business" I replied, unconsciously bring my right arm across my stomach and placing my hand on my left forearm.

He raised his elegant eyebrows at me, a knowing smirk spreading across his face.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, stepping forward so he was a mere inch away from me now.

"I don't even know your name, I don't know you, why would I tell you?" I asked, raising my own perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him now.

"Fair enough, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said, shrugging as he held his hand out to me.

I grasped his pale hand, looking quickly at his perfectly manicured nails "Nice to meet you Malfoy".

"I will see you in the morning, looks like you have all the same classes as me" Draco said, a smirk crossing his face as he handed me my class schedule. "It gives me a chance to get to know you better, and then I can find out why you were expelled".

"Yeah, maybe, but I really don't think I will tell you anyway" I said, walking past him and into my room.

"We'll see" he said, a small smile playing across his face as he turned to leave, closing the door softly behind him – his grey eyes flickering quickly toward my left arm.

"Hmm, looks like this school won't be so bad after all" I said aloud to myself as I curled up into the large four poster bed in the centre of the room. My mind travelling back to the way Draco Malfoy's eyes had flickered toward my left arm – no, there is no way he could know anything about _that_.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is the next chapter! It will all start getting more interesting now.

**Chapter 2 – The first lesson (sort of)**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping from somewhere outside, my room still as dark as it had been when I got in here the night before. Slowly I pulled the emerald green quilt off, sliding out of my bed and padding over to the small door in the corner of the room with silver lettering stating 'shower' on it.

My shower was a quick one – I was running a bit late and I didn't want to give the student body any more excuses to stare at me like they did when I got here.

I quickly changed into the Slytherin uniform that had been hanging from the end post of my bed. I applied my make up and used a quick charm to put my hair straight before heading back to my room to grab my things for the day.

Checking my schedule I rummaged through the black trunk at the end of my bed, pulling out the relevant books for the day before checking myself once more in the mirror. Ensuring that my school robes were covering all of the skin on my arms I headed out the door and too the common room.

It was pretty empty, save for a few first and second years that were running about to make sure they had everything they would need.

"Care for some breakfast?" a cold, drawling voice said from behind me. I smiled to myself before composing myself again and turning around, coming face to face with the Slytherin prefect, Draco Malfoy.

"Sure, shall we go?" I asked, looking into his grey eyes, which, just like my crystal blue ones were void of all emotion.

"We shall" he replied a moment later walking toward the exit and opening it, stepping aside so I could leave first.

_Definitely a proper pureblood_ I thought to myself as I smiled at him and exited into the dark and cold dungeon corridor.

We had barely walked two steps when he began talking "So, are you nervous about starting classes?" he asked, smiling at me as we rounded a corner and headed up toward the staircase that would take us to the Entrance Hall.

"No, not really" I replied, walking in step with him as we neared closer to the staircase "Is this some effort to get to know me more so you can find out why I was expelled from my previous school?" I asked, looking at him with my blonde eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh, you think so little of me already, I am dreadfully hurt" he replied, smirking down at me as he lead the way through the Entrance Hall and to the huge double doors that would take us into the Great Hall.

Draco pushed the doors open with practiced ease and again stepped aside to allow me to enter first.

"Why thank you" I said, bowing slightly toward him before stepping into the Great Hall – the sky from outside above me showing that it was a rainy day, kind of foggy and really misty.

"What do we have first anyway?" he asked, walking next to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Potions" I replied, remembering the schedule that I looked at when I woke up.

"With?" he asked, his eyebrow raised at me this time.

"Slughorn" I answered, looking at him as though he should know that – he was here longer then me – 6 years longer then me.

"I was referring to the house we have to share the class with actually" he said, a slight break in his usual drawl as he tried not to laugh out loud at my complete, stereotype, dumb blonde moment.

It took me a moment, but I finally managed to answer him with a straight face – acting as though I hadn't just mad a complete idiot of myself. "We have potions with the Gryffindor students"

Draco's smile faltered at that and he groaned before taking a seat at the Slytherin table.

"What is wrong with the Gryffindor's?" I asked, sitting across from him, looking past him for a moment at the other tables, all with a few students sitting down and eating breakfast.

"Everything is wrong with them Gryffindorks, they are all so high and mighty, they all think they are better then everyone else, and for reasons unbeknown to me Professor Slughorn is in love with Saint Potter, and Slughorn is meant to be our head of house, he has completely ruined all that was good about Potions" Draco answered, his face showing pure hatred at the thought of the Gryffindor students, and especially, I noticed, Potter, whose name he said with such venom it reminded me of myself when I spoke of my cousin Angela who was the one who got me expelled from Beauxbaton's.

"Well, you never know, it might be different this year" I said, pulling a plate of toast toward me and buttering it.

"It is going to be worse this year, I don't want any classes with them Gryffindor's" Draco said, scrunching his nose in disgust again.

"Why would it be any worse this year to any other year? I would have thought it would be better, seeing as how Potter managed to kill the Dark Lord" I said, before taking a quick drink of pumpkin juice hoping that Draco hadn't noticed that I referred to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as the Dark Lord.

If Draco had noticed my slip up, he didn't say anything, but I know for sure this time that his cold grey eyes looked quickly at my left arm, which I quickly moved to hide beneath the table.

"It wont be better, some…stuff…happened when I was in my sixth year, and I am pretty sure none of them are going to let me forget it any time soon" he said, the aristocratic air he had about him faltering slightly.

Before I had a chance to say anything the double doors opened again and the famous Harry Potter walked in, followed closely by his two friends I had seen in the Wizarding newspaper, _the daily prophet_, shortly after his defeat of the Dark Lord.

They all stopped and stared at Draco and me, sitting at the very end of the Slytherin table. Draco didn't notice as he had his back turned, and a determined look on his face that basically screamed 'I will not look at them'.

I scowled at them before turning my attention back to Draco "Don't worry about it, I don't even know what happened, but if they give you any trouble, I have no problems taking on The Boy Who Lived and his two friends" I said, earning a small smile from Draco, who was slowly regaining his natural stance of superiority.

"Come on then, let's head to Potions" he said, standing up and walking with me toward the dungeons again.

We reached the door to our Potions lesson and were greeted by a very excitable man with a large belly, wearing a beige tweed coat with standard issue black robes over the top.

"Ah, you must be Miss Charlton, I am your Potions teacher, and head of Slytherin house, Professor Slughorn" he said, extending his hand to me, which I reluctantly shook. "I was thinking of having you talk a bit about yourself at the start of the lesson" he continued joyfully.

"I really don't want to do that, sir" I said, trying my best not to scowl at the man.

"Well, perhaps I will just have the class ask you questions then, it will help people accept you, considering you haven't been here the entire time" Slughorn said, nodding his head vigorously.

Before I had the chance to object a horde of footsteps sounded from behind us – the rest of the students had arrived.

Slughorn stepped aside, gripping my arm to take me to the front as the rest of the class went and took their seats. Draco took my bag for me and placed it on the seat next to his at the back of the class room.

"Welcome back everyone" Slughorn called, looking around at each student and smiling. "I would like to start the day with a quick question and answer with our new student, it will help you all to accept her much better" he said before walking over to sit on a black leather chair placed behind a huge teacher's desk.

I looked up and the first question was asked, a sandy haired boy with an Irish accent called "Is it true you went to Beauxbaton's?"

"Yes, that is true" I said, holding my head high, my arms behind my back and my voice just clear enough that they could all hear me.

Before I could take a breath the dark skinned kid next to him called out "Does that mean you are a Veela?"

"No, I am just your average, everyday, ordinary Pureblood" I answered, trying my best to keep my composure and not laugh at the stupid questions.

I looked up and seen Draco, his head down on the desk and his body shaking with silent laughter that he was holding in.

Harry Potter's friend, Hermione Granger voiced the next question "Are you the heir to the Charlton Industries?" she asked, her voice meek – was she scared, perhaps she was just angry, she kept looking over at the red head, Ron Weasley, who had his eyes glued to me, a dreamy look on his face.

"Yes, I am" I answered, most of the class gasped – they must have heard of how rich my family was before.

"So, that means you are rich?" the Irish boy called again

"My family is rich, I wont be until my father and mother have passed" I answered, looking back at Draco who was still laughing into his arms – what the hell was so funny?

The next question took me completely off guard "Why were you expelled from Beauxbaton's?" it was Ron Weasley who asked the question. I noticed Granger give him a kick under the table and Potter put his head in his hands and shook it, sighing slightly.

I didn't want them to ask this, normally I would have just cursed the idiot for doing that, especially in front of this many people, but, because a teacher was right next to me, I could only stare.

"Clearly riches and manners go hand in hand, because Weasley, you have none of either" Draco drawled from his seat at the back, the silent shakes of laughter gone, he now had a venomous look in his eyes, directed at Weasley's head.

Everyone in the class turned to look at Draco; it looked like most of them were shocked to know he was here.

Weasley was livid, his face and neck now as red as his hair, Potter had his arm on Weasley's to stop him from doing anything to Draco.

"You can take a seat now" Slughorn whispered to me before walking over to Weasleys table to get his attention.

I took my seat next to Draco, which he gracefully pulled out for me "Thanks" I whispered, smiling at him. He winked back at me before turning his attention back to the front of the class where Slughorn was now giving instructions to a Hair Dying Potion.

"She must have done something really bad, did you see her face when I asked the question?" I heard Weasley whisper to Potter and Granger.

Draco heard too because he looked up and shook his head, glaring at the golden trio with as much hatred as he could muster – although they had their backs to us, they didn't notice.

The rest of Potions went by quietly, but I knew now that everyone was going to be talking about me – _again_.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own any characters or places you recognize!

Please read and review

**Chapter 3 – Getting to know more.**

The bell rang out, signalling the end of Potions.

"Finally, I thought that lesson was going to go on forever" Draco said, sounding bored and looking slightly annoyed.

"If you would all bring your potions up to me I will look over them and let you know how well you all went next lesson" Slughorn called over the hustle of students cramming books and left over ingredients into their bags.

Draco and I both took our Hair Dying Potions up to Professor Slughorn before we hastily left the cold dungeon and headed toward our next class – Transfiguration, with Professor, and Headmistress McGonagall.

"So, Draco, when I was up the front of the class, answering stupid questions at the start of the lesson, what exactly were you laughing at?" I asked, turning my questioning gaze to the pale boy walking beside me.

"The look on your face dear, it was priceless" he answered, doing a rather accurate impersonation of the face I tend to pull when I consider the people around me to be a bunch of simpletons or idiots.

I lightly slapped him on the arm "It was not funny, especially when Weasley asked me why I was expelled from school".

"Don't worry about Weasley, he is an idiot, and clearly way too nosy for his own good" Draco said seriously, grabbing my arm and leading me down a corridor as I was lost in thought and was going to head in the wrong direction.

"Draco, I am not worried about Weasley, I am however concerned that people are going to enquire further about why I was expelled, and I am pretty hot-headed, I don't want to snap at them, when I do, curses tend to fly" I said, noticing his arm was still on mine – not that I was complaining.

"Hmm, well, if anyone hassles you, I, as you said earlier, have no problem taking them and their friends on" Draco said, smiling down at me and leading me down another corridor.

"Oh, ha, ha, copying me, aren't you nice" I said sarcastically, laughing at the fake hurt expression he put on his face.

"In all seriousness, Tennille, I will look out for you, especially if Potter and his band of merry dorks start poking around to try and figure out why you were expelled, they cannot find out before I do, and I would much rather hear it directly from you" Draco said, smiling his sweet, but hardly ever seen, smile at me.

"Thanks Draco" I said, smiling back at him, knowing my blue eyes were betraying too much emotion at that moment.

We rounded a final corner and entered a door to the right, Headmistress McGonagall was standing there, her square glasses framing her face, her lips pursed and her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

Draco – still holding my arm – led me to a seat at the back of the classroom. We sat down and took out the relevant book with a quill, ink and parchment.

It was only a few moments later that the other students arrived – Gryffindor's again – much to the displeasure of Draco, who scowled and smirked at each and every one of them.

"Everyone, take your seats please" McGonagall called, taking her place at the front of the classroom. "Today we will be going over some stuff that you would have done in sixth year, so turn to page 345 of your books and take out your wands".

Everyone seemed excited at the prospect of a practical lesson, there was a murmur of approval from almost every student in the class.

Draco and I were both reading from my book, he ended up putting his back when we were told it would be a practical lesson.

"Professor" Hermione Granger called, her hand raised slightly into the air.

Everyone in the room looked up simultaneously to find out what she was going to say.

"Yes, Miss Granger"

"Professor, I was wondering, with classes this year, I noticed on our schedule that more then half our classes are with the Slytherins only, but I was under the impression that during our N.E.W.T level studies all of the houses combined because not enough people took the classes together" Hermione's voice was loud and precise with an edge to it that was craving an answer.

"Actually, Miss Granger, as you may realise, yourself, and anybody else who was in your grade at school had to return to complete their NEWTS, if they pleased, but the other grades all got to move up, which in turn doubled the amount of seventh year students, therefore causing us to revert it back to our original form, the way it is done when you are taking your OWLS or are a younger student"

Granger seemed satisfied with the answer as she simply smiled and nodded at McGonagall before turning back to her work.

"It sucks that does" I heard Ron Weasley whisper to Potter, who was sitting to his right "it means Gin and me are going to graduate together, it makes me feel like an idiot".

"Yeah, that's because you are" I whispered, low enough that I knew they wouldn't over hear it. I could feel Draco shaking next to me, again trying to hold in pearls of laughter.

About halfway through the lesson Draco and I had successfully completed the entire chapter. Most of the rest of the class, aside from Granger, were still working on transfiguring cats into pillows.

"So, Draco, does that mean you were one of the students who had to come back here, after the war?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

I couldn't help but notice the way the light, subtle as it was, shining through the window, casting a light glow on Draco's platinum hair, making it look more silver.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to come back, but mother wanted me too, so I did" he answered, putting his wand on his desk and turning to me, his leg brushing mine as he did so. "What about you, when did you get expelled?"

"It was during the war, I was in my sixth year, so I am in the right grade, I didn't need to repeat" I answered, noticing that the golden trio – ever so curious – had turned slightly so they could listen better.

I inclined my head toward the golden trio, who were clearly straining to listen to our conversation.

Draco rolled his eyes as he continued speaking "What was it like there, at Beauxbaton's? Did you have heaps of friends?"

"Um, not really, no, the lessons were good, but I didn't really have many friends, more leeches then anything else, all wanting to get close enough to me, hoping they could get their hands on my money no doubt" I answered with a sigh, smiling weakly at him.

"Yeah, I know what that is like" Draco sighed, putting his hand on my arm for comfort – wether for me, or him, I didn't know, but I didn't mind either. His cool touch soothed my skin directly through my robes.

"So, where are your leeches?" I asked looking around, noticing only a few Slytherin's in the class, the rest were Gryffindor's.

"Well, Goyle is here, somewhere, but we don't really…umm…talk anymore, Parkinson didn't come back, I don't know what happened to her, Zabini is returning next week, his father had a hearing at the ministry this week sometime, and Blaise didn't want to miss it, and Crabbe, he died during the final battle here at Hogwarts" he answered, showing little to know emotion on his face.

It was my turn to grab his arm this time, he smiled at me before turning back toward the three Gryffindor's "Are you quiet done listening to our conversation?" he drawled, his voice back to the cold and calculating tones he seemed to use toward everyone – except me.

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy" Weasley said, taking the opportunity to spin around in his chair to face us; Granger and Potter mimicking him seconds later.

"If you weren't listening, Weasley, you wouldn't have turned around you git" Draco hissed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Will you two just stop it?" Potter asked, looking between Draco and Weasley, his voice sounding exhausted, like he was over the drama – I suppose he would be, he did just defeat the Dark Lord.

"Harry, he started it" Weasley complained, glaring daggers at Draco.

It was my turn to step in this time "Actually, Weasley, you started it, Draco and I were just sitting here, talking to one and other, minding our own business, and you, clearly, were eavesdropping, and then proceeded to get all defensive about it"

"Well, I am just shocked is all, I mean, Malfoy talking to someone, usually he just orders his cronies around, it is shocking that he may actually have a real friend" Weasley said, his face reddening again.

I almost got up to curse him before Granger stepped in "Ronald, leave them alone, they are not worth our time" Potter nodded along, trying to encourage the raging red head to turn around.

The three of them turned around when the sound of McGonagall's heels on the stone floor was heading in our direction.

"Not worth her time?" Draco whispered, his voice venomous "that mudblood is lucky McGonagall was on her way, or I may have done something I have wanted to do for a long time"

Professor McGonagall checked our work and dismissed the class, telling us to prepare for homework which will be given out next lesson.

We left the room as a collective group, all heading in different directions.

"Looks like we have an hour free" Draco said, looking down at his schedule, which was identical to mine "Want to go and grab something to eat from the Great Hall and then go and sit by the lake?" he asked, leading me back toward the main staircase.

I nodded my agreement just as Potter ran into me, knocking my bag off my shoulder. "Bloody hell, watch where you are walking" I cried, looking up at him through dangerous blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't see you" he said, looking sincerely sorry just as Weasley and Granger came over, both looking apologetically toward Potter – I wonder what happened there?

"Harry, look, I am sorry ok, I know you just want to get through the year, and I will try and…" Weasley began, but stopped abruptly when he noticed Draco and me standing there.

"Go away" he said, looking between the two of us.

"Fine, whatever, but only because you asked so nicely" I sarcastically replied, bending down to pick up my bag and noticing Draco had already done it, he had it hanging from his right shoulder, as his was on his left.

Draco and I turned to leave and were down a couple of steps before Potter called out to us "Wait, you dropped your wand" he said, walking down and handing it too me.

"Thanks Potter" I said, taking it in my preferred wand hand – my left.

Draco grabbed my left forearm, basically dragging me away. "Come one" he hissed, looking menacingly at Potter and Weasley, and smirking at Granger.

It was then I noticed the sleave of my robe had ridden up a bit when I had reached out to grab my wand.

I chanced a look back at Potter, he and the other two had their heads together, discussing something important by the looks of it – all three of them flicking their eyes down at me and Draco every so often.

"Oh shit" I whispered, almost falling over, though, luckily for me Draco still had a hold of my forearm.

"Don't worry about them, we will deal with them later, lets just go and get something to eat, then we can sit and talk, and trust me, I am not going to judge you, I really don't care about that" Draco said, looking down at my forearm, where his hand was – thankfully – covering a small part of the biggest regret in my life.

As we walked toward the Great Hall my mind raced – what could I possibly tell Draco? He says he wouldn't judge me, but, he would, I know he would.

I felt Draco slip his cool hand into mine, which was probably a good thing, I might have walked into a wall if he hadn't. He led me to the Great Hall, grabbed a bowl of fruit, some juice and a couple of cupcakes, levitating them in front of him as we walked, silently, hand in hand to the Black Lake – where I knew I was going to have to tell him some things about my past – my very dark past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 4 – A very dark past.**

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, staring out at the lake, the feel of Draco's arm draped leisurely over my shoulder 'Come on Tennille, I promise, there is nothing you can say that is going to bother me" he whispered, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

'Ok, Draco, I believe you, it's just that I don't like to think about it, let alone talk about it" I said, my voice sounding slightly on edge, my eyes starting to water, the traitorous tears threatening to fall.

'Yeah, I can understand that, really I can" he said, putting his index finger under my chin and forcing me to look at him – his usually cold grey eyes showing real concern and sympathy for me.

"Alright, well, as you seen, I have been marked" I began, rolling my robe sleeve up to get a better look at my dark mark, shuddering slightly before running my right hand along it, harder then necessary – probably in the hopes that I could rub it away and not have to think about it anymore.

I didn't stop rubbing until Draco took hold of my hand and gently removed it from my arm, but not letting my hand go; instead he kept his hand in mine and placed them on the top of his leg. "Please, just tell me" he whispered.

"I was 16; it was on my birthday actually" I began, taking a sip of my juice to wet my throat as it had gone dry. "I went to the Dark Lord. I found him through my father, who was also a Death Eater. The Dark Lord was in the South of France, looking for an ancient text; anyway, I basically begged to join his ranks. Draco, it was my own stupid decision" I said biting my bottom lip to try and stop myself from crying.

Draco gave my hand a squeeze; urging me to continue.

"The Dark Lord accepted me, but only after he made sure I was worthy of joining his ranks; I had – I had to – to torture a young muggle child. It was so horrible, but I wanted to join his ranks so bad" I said, my voice quivering, on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to tell me anymore Tennille, it is ok" Draco said, using his thumb to trace neat little circles onto my hand that he was holding.

"No, no, Draco, I have to keep going now, I don't want you too think I am so kind of psycho" I said, trying my best to smile at him.

"Ok" he whispered, "but, please tell me why? Why did you want to join the Death Eaters?"

I let out a low and throaty laugh "it is so stupid, it was because of my cousin, Angela. I think I was jealous of her. My own parents seemed to like her more then they did me, or, so I thought. She had everything and everybody loved her, they thought she was so great"

Draco nodded, smiling a little at me.

"So, I joined the Dark Lord. I thought maybe if I did that I would have something that she couldn't take away from me, something that she couldn't do better then me, something in common with my father" I said, looking down so Draco couldn't see the tear that had slid, silently, down my cheek.

"Well, needless to say, my father was not impressed, but I pretended not to care, I told him that I believed in the Dark Lord's cause and that it had nothing to do with him, or my mother"

Draco let go of my hand and put both his arms around me; my head resting in the crook of his neck- he smelt so good.

"My father didn't speak to me after that, he cut me off from everything, it was terrible, I didn't understand the double standard, why was he allowed to join the Dark Lord and I wasn't?" I voiced, looking up into Draco's face; his eyes were also shining with unshed tears, but he managed to smile down at me before I continued.

"I got really into it, although, I wasn't high enough in the ranks to come to England, I was told I was too recruit as many people from Beauxbaton's as I could and send them to the Dark Lord"

"I managed to send a few people to him, and he was pleased. My only real friend, Jezebel, went to him as well, but she never came back. She was killed for not being able to torture a muggle" this time I let the tears fall down my face at the thought of my only real friend I had had at school.

Draco tightened his arms around me, using his hand to rub my arm in an effort to comfort me.

"Needless to say, after that, I began to regret my decision to join the Dark Lord, especially since I had done it for the stupidest of reasons. I admit, I was daft when I decided to join because of jealousy"

"So, I formulated a plan in my head, I was determined to work my way up the ranks and weaken him from the inside"

"It didn't happen though, he called to me, almost a week after he had killed my friend; he tortured me, for hours, he was not impressed that I had sent him someone unworthy, and he was worried that I was going to ruin all of his plans; mind you, I didn't even know what his plans were, I was not important enough to hear that kind of information"

"Hmm" Draco mused, his face showing an emotion I knew well; pain.

"It was only about six months later that I was expelled. But, I am not going to tell you that story" I said, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Look, I know I am an idiot, and I understand if you just don't want to talk to me anymore. I shouldn't have joined him, I know that, and I regret it, everyday, I know Jezz would still be here if it wasn't for me and my jealousy"

"That isn't even the half of it; I didn't even tell you about the people I tortured at school to force them to join the Dark Lord"

"I didn't tell you the horrible things I done to a teacher at my school who found out I was working for the Dark Lord"

"I didn't tell you why I was expelled"

"Tennille" Draco almost yelled "Calm down, you are ranting"

"Sorry" I whispered, pulling myself away from him so I could look at him properly – his silver-grey eyes were shining with an emotion I didn't recognize.

"Tennille, I don't mind that you joined the Dark Lord. I don't care that you tortured people to try and make them join his ranks. Doing whatever he wanted you too do is a better option then death, right?"

I nodded, looking down at the grass beneath me.

He placed his index finger under my chin and forced me too look at him "and, don't worry, nobody else is going to find out"

"But, Potter and his friends know, there is no way they are going to keep quiet" I said, trying to look away from him as I knew my face was full of emotion at that moment.

"They will keep their big mouths shut if they know what is good for them. We will make sure of it" Draco said, his face now inches from mine.

I laughed lightly "And, how exactly are we going to do that Draco?"

"I don't know yet, but we will think of something" he said, moving closer again.

I could feel his hot breath dancing across my face, the smell of his freshly laundered robes filling my senses, along with the sweet smell of his shampoo and soap.

I felt my heart begin to race and my mouth begin to water as Draco put his hand gently behind my head and I wound my arms around his neck; our lips brushing slightly.

A small and nervous cough sounded somewhere behind us – a small Slytherin boy with short brown hair and honey coloured eyes was standing there, his tanned hand clutching a white envelope "Sorry, um, Charlton, your owl was going nuts in the common room, it was banging on your bedroom door, it looked like it was going to hurt itself…umm…this is for you" he nervously held the envelope out to me, which I took and placed on my lap "and, I am sorry for interrupting you guys" he squeaked, running back toward the castle.

I turned and noticed Draco sneering in the direction of the boy – oh, that is why he squeaked and ran away – I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stupid kids" Draco muttered looking back at me "and, your owl sounds really stupid as well, what is up with that?" he asked, the sneer disappearing from his face the moment he turned to me.

"Faust – my owl – is not patient, and he is perhaps a little stupid, he never comes to me with mail, he goes to where he thinks I should be, he has always done it, and if I am not there, he kind of goes nuts, not to mention the fact that he flies off in search of family to write to me, he kind of attacks them until they do" I explained, much to the delight of Draco who was laughing so much I thought he was going to burst.

I slid my forefinger across the envelope, allowing the neatly folded parchment to fall onto my lap.

"Oh, shut up" I sneered "don't laugh at my owl"

This caused Draco to laugh even more; his eyes watering slightly now.

I recognized the neat writing on the letter the moment I seen it – I felt my heart sink – and after finally relaxing again after telling Draco about my past – or as much as I dared, and defiantly not in as much detail as he probably would have preferred – this happens.

Am I ever going to be able to just move on with my life – hell, even Harry Potter has managed to move on.

Deciding to get it over with I looked down and read the letter –

_Dearest cousin,_

_I do apologize again for getting you expelled from school. I hope you are doing better at Hogwarts. Remember that I only did what was best for you._

_On to more pressing matters – I will be coming to see you soon. I have some news, now, I know you won't be too happy about it, because you said you never wanted to speak to me again before you went nuts and…well, we won't go there._

_I will arrive at Hogwarts in a week's time. _

_Faust was at your parents house, nipping madly at your father, so I decided it would be easier to use him to send this._

_See you soon,_

_Angela Bradford_ – _you loving older cousin._

"Oh for Merlin's sake" I screamed, throwing the letter at Draco.

"What is it?" he asked.

I pointed to the letter, allowing him to read it – I was too livid with anger to speak. I didn't want to snap at him.

"This is the cousin you were jealous of correct?" he asked, handing the letter back to me.

I simply nodded in response, still unable to speak because of the anger running through me.

"Don't worry about it, I have this feeling that together, we can handle anything" Draco said, standing up and stretching his long arms. "Come on, we have to get to our next lesson" he said, offering his hand to help me up.

We entered the castle together, our hands linking together automatically.

"Hey, Charlton, Malfoy" a voice behind us called.

We turned around at the same time, coming face to face with Weasley, who was hand in hand with Granger, and Potter who was holding the hand of a ginger haired female – another Weasley.

"Bugger off Weasley, we have a class to get too" Draco said, his voice laced with hatred as he glared at all four of them.

"Yeah, we are in the same class Malfoy, all of us" he said, gesturing too Draco and I and to his little group.

"Well, we don't want to be seen even breathing the same air as you lot, let alone walking to a class with you" Draco responded, glaring at Weasley, his hand tightening on mine in anger.

"What? We can't join your little Death Eater party?" Weasley asked, looking directly at Draco before raking his eyes over me.

Draco had his wand out quicker then I could even blink; holding it directly between Weasley's eyes. "Do not talk about things that you do not understand Weasel" he spat, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Malfoy, leave him alone" the Weasley girl said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Draco.

"Tell your brother to watch his mouth and I wont have to hurt him, Weaslette" Draco said, his eyes flicking toward the wand pointed at his chest.

"Look, all of you, please stop it" Potter breathed, causing the Weasley girl to lower her wand; Draco did not.

Potter looked pointedly at me, then down my arm; clearly reminding me that he knew one of my secrets.

I sighed before turning to Draco and gripping his arm "Come on, just leave them, let's get to Charms"

Draco looked at me before putting his wand back in his robe pocket and grabbing my hand again "you got lucky this time Weasel" he called over his shoulder as we walked toward the Charms classroom.

We took out seats near the back with the tiny professor standing on a stack of books at the front, smiling at everyone who entered.

"If they start anything this time, I am not going to stop" Draco whispered in my ear as Potter, Granger and the two Weasley's walked in.

"But, Draco, they know" I said, looking desperately at him.

"Well, there are ways that we can make them forget" he said, a maniacal smirk creeping across his face. "And, Tennille, I need to talk to you when we get back to the common room. About what Weasley said, you know the Death Eater party comment" he added, his eyes landing on his own left forearm.

I looked quizzically at him before shaking my head and turning back to Professor Flitwick – the charms teacher.

**Please read and review, it is appreciated heaps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As you probably figured out. I dont own anyone or anything you recoginze from the HP saga!**

**Warning: If you havent read all of the books in the HP series yet, then you dont want to read ahead as it contains spoilers.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please leave some more!**

**Chapter 5 – Learning more about Draco**

After a very practical Charms lesson Draco and I walked back down to the dungeon's to spend the afternoon in the common room.

The room was empty, save for a couple of seventh year Slytherin's who had some free time in the afternoon.

Draco walked over to a double seater, black leather couch and gracefully sat down, resting his arm on the side and patting the seat next to him. I dropped my bag on the floor and took the seat beside him, curling my legs underneath me and turning to face him – waiting expectantly for him to talk about whatever it was he wanted to tell me.

"So" I prompted, brushing my hair behind my ear as he turned and looked at me.

"Ok, Tennille, well, I don't know where to start, but, you know how I told you that there was something, in my past, that nobody was ever going to let me forget?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room as though checking for people who may be listening in.

I nodded and smiled at him, hoping to calm him down – for someone, so alike to me in the fact he wears a mask around the general public, he was really letting go right now – his eyes were shining with unshed tears and his pale, perfectly manicured hands were shaking slightly.

"Well, I, umm, have the mark as well" he said, using his shaking hand to roll his robe up, revealing his well toned and pale forearm, with the black Dark Mark right in the middle.

He stayed there, staring at his mark for quiet sometime before I used my hand to cover it, his cool skin tingling slightly against my hand.

"Sorry" he whispered, looking up and meeting my gaze. "I, like you, was 16 as well, but, it wasn't my decision, not primarily, I am not saying I didn't want to do what he wanted, because I did, I thought this was my chance to prove my worth, but I was wrong, I was so very wrong"

"I was called upon as a punishment to my father who had failed in taking a prophesy that the Dark Lord was desperate for, he was sent to Azkaban and everything, needless to say, The Dark Lord wasn't happy" he sighed, his silver grey eyes holding my crystal blue ones, intently.

"I was initiated down in Knockturn Alley, it was horrible" he sighed, looking down at his forearm, where my hand was still covering his mark.

"The Dark Lord told me I had to repair the old Vanishing Cabinet in the Room Of Requirement; it was a way to get his Death Eaters into the castle. He also told me that I had to – to – to" Draco was struggling now, his emotions showing clearly all over his face.

"Draco, you know you don't have to tell me anything more" I said, using my other hand to push a few strands of his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes.

"No, I want to tell you" he said, smiling down at me as a single tear fell from his eye, which he hastily wiped away.

He cleared his throat before he continued "where was I? Oh, yes, he had ordered me to k-k-kill Headmaster Dumbledore"

I held the gasp that was threatening to escape down. I knew Albus Dumbledore had died, and if Draco had done it, which it seemed to me as though that was the case, then I didn't want Draco to think I was scared or worried – that would be hypocritical with all of the things I did.

"I was doing ok at first, I guess I felt important, but then it all got to me, I lost it that year, I was talking to ghost in a girls bathroom for crying out loud" he snarled, his voice, slightly less menacing because of the breaks in it – the sounds of someone trying their hardest not to succumb to the grief and sadness.

I let go of his arm and slid closer to him, putting my arm around his shoulders and letting his head fall onto my shoulder as he stared at the unlit fireplace in front of us.

"I tried so many ways to kill Dumbledore, I didn't want to have to do it face to face, it took me a while, but I realised that I wasn't as important, or wanted as I thought I was, I was merely a pawn in The Dark Lords cause, a punishment for my father"

"I tried a few things, none of them worked, no matter what I did, I just couldn't kill Professor Dumbledore, by some unknown fates, all of my attempts were thwarted, though unintentionally"

"By the time I had managed to fix the cabinet, I still hadn't killed the old coot, so I let the Death Eaters in, they came through, and I was up in the Astronomy tower, face to face with the man I was meant to assassinate" Draco buried his head into my shoulder as the tears slid down his cheeks. I began tracing lines on his thigh in a desperate attempt to calm him down again.

"I couldn't do it, he knew I couldn't do it, but in the back of my mind I knew I had to because, The Dark Lord had told me that, if I were to be unsuccessful, he would kill me"

I shook my head in anger – that evil maniac, forcing this upon someone like this – at least with me it was my own stupid decision, I deserve to feel bad, Draco does not.

"So you did it then?" I asked, looking down at Draco, who is still very much alive.

He laughed a hollow laugh before speaking again "no, I didn't, I was too much of a coward. Professor Snape did it for me, one simple _Avada Kedavra_ and it was over"

"We ran after that, and Snape told me that he had made an _Unbreakable Vow_ with my mother. The Vow stated that if I were unable to complete the task that The Dark Lord assigned, that he would do it for me, sparing my life. Dumbledore knew as well, he seemed to know everything really. Snape told me that Dumbledore asked him to kill him, because, he was dying anyway, and he was looking out for me as well"

"So, that is the short version of it really" he finished, wiping his face with the back of his hand, but staying where he was on my shoulder.

"Draco, you didn't actually do anything, you have nothing to be ashamed of" I said, looking down at him, his platinum hair splayed across his face and my shoulder.

He sighed slightly before sitting up and facing me "Thanks, Tennille, I haven't actually talked to anybody about that, not even my own parents" he said, smiling at me – he had a beautiful smile.

"Well, you listened to me, it was only fair" I said, my voice hitching slightly at the close proximity of our faces.

Our lips met suddenly in a heated kiss; his soft lips pressed firmly against mine, his hot breath from his nose was dancing across my cool face.

Draco nipped lightly at my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth, which I opened readily for him; our tongues met halfway and slid across each other – Draco's sweet taste of vanilla and lavender filling all of my senses – our tongues battled for dominance.

He had his hand on the side of my face, the other behind my back, moving up and down slowly. I had my hands locked around his neck.

Again a cough somewhere behind us interrupted us.

We both pulled apart, our lips slightly wet and bruised. Draco's face was flushed slightly and he was smiling openly for anyone in the common room to see – if they were looking.

"Malfoy, I hate to interrupt, really, I do, but I got back early, and I wanted to make my presence felt" a tall, Italian looking boy with dark skin and dark hair said, standing just behind the couch – his eyebrows were raised and he had a smile right across his face.

"Zabini, I thought your father had a hearing" Draco drawled, turning to look at the friend he had mentioned to me in McGonogall's class early.

"He did, but it got pushed forward to this morning. He is sentenced to home arrest for twelve months, he cant go anywhere, so, I came straight to school when it was done so I didn't need to listen to him complain" Zabini explained, walking around the couch and sitting on the arm chair next to us.

"Ok, I can understand that" Draco said, lounging back in the couch, his hand finding mine unconsciously. "Blaise, this is Tennille, Tennille meet Blaise" Draco said, looking between the two of us.

Blaise Zabini stood up and took my hand, kissing it lightly before sitting back down in the arm chair. "It is my pleasure to meet you dearest"

"You too" I said, smiling at the way Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise when he had grabbed my hand.

"So, about what I walked in on" Blaise began, causing both Draco and I to flush a deep shade of crimson.

"That is defiantly not your concern Zabini" Draco drawled, smirking over at his friend, who simply smiled sweetly and turned to me -

"Good job though love, Draco has been single his entire life, unless you count Parkinson, which we don't, she was more of a stalker then anything else, so seeing the two of you just making out openly here, for everyone to see means you must mean something pretty damn special to Draco" Blaise said, smiling at me before laughing at the expression on Draco's face – he was so red now that he looked like he was going to explode.

"Well, we really only just met" I said, trying not to laugh at Draco, who had put his head behind my back to avoid anybody seeing him in such a state of embarrassment.

"So, you are the chick I heard so much about in the Prophet, the one who was expelled then?" Blaise asked, smiling at me again.

"Yeah, that is me" I answered, turning to check if Draco was ok. He looked up at me when I turned and smiled at me – his face slowly returning to its natural pale colour.

"Hmm, that is pretty cool actually. But as I was saying, Draco must like you a lot, I haven't seen him with one girl since we started here" Blaise said, chuckling when Draco got back up and straightened his robes.

"Unlike you, Zabini, who offers it to any male within a 5 meter radius" Draco drawled, pretending to be interested in his nails for a moment.

I laughed at that – Blaise was the one turning red this time.

"If you looked as good as me, Malfoy, you could have anybody you wanted as well" Blaise replied, smirking at his friend.

"Blaise, I look better then you, I always have and I always will, I just happen to have standards, and until now, nobody has lived up to those standards" Draco drawled, making a show of running his hands down his body as if to show how much better looking then Blaise that he really was.

"You can keep dreaming Malfoy, but, anyway, I am hungry, I am going to go down to The Great Hall. The food should be ready for us in about ten minutes anyway, are you two coming, or do you want to spend a bit more time eating each other's faces?" Blaise asked, walking toward the exit of the common room.

"Such class Zabini, really" Draco drawled, standing and offering his hand to me – helping me off the couch.

The three of us headed toward the Great Hall together, all of our masks of superiority back in place – the fun was for the common room only – the rest of the school got the cold masks that all pureblood children who have been brought up properly seem to have.

I watched as the students who were already in the hall turned to us as we walked in; a few seemed shocked to see Blaise striding confidently toward the Slytherin table, but most eyes were on Draco and I as we swaggered, confidently, over to the table behind Blaise, our hands clasped firmly together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews people, keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer - anything you recognize. I dont own.**

**Chapter 6 – Angela's arrival**

I had done it – I had survived an entire week at Hogwarts.

A soft knock on my door brought me out of my musings "come in" I called, knowing that it would be Draco.

"Good morning love" he whispered, striding confidently through my room and sitting on the end of my bed "are you ready for classes again?" he asked, his voice layered slightly with sleep.

"To be honest Draco, no, I am not; I wish it was still the weekend. I am going to see my cousin today remember?, the one I don't like" I answered, pulling myself up and stretching slightly, cringing as I pulled my hand through my hair, feeling the knots all through it.

"Never mind about your cousin, you will see her quickly, and then she will be gone" Draco drawled, looking me up and down "And Tennille, you look gorgeous in the mornings" he added, winking at me, causing my cheeks to burn with a light shade of pink.

After Draco left I pulled myself out of bed and went about my morning routine – shower, make up, hair and then checking I had all the things I would need for the day.

Checking myself in the mirror, to make sure I was up to my own standards, I turned and left my room, heading down into the common room where I spotted Blaise, sitting on a black leather armchair with a Transfiguration book resting on his knee.

"Hey Blaise" I said, taking the seat across from him.

"Morning dear, sleep well?" he asked, closing the large book and placing it into his shoulder bag as he spoke.

"Fairly well, yes, and yourself?" I asked, looking up as Draco walked into the common room.

Draco Malfoy was amazing, the more I looked at him, the harder it was to look away. He had platinum blonde hair, cold grey eyes and a pale, pointed face. He held himself with such poise and grace – he was the true definition of the word perfect.

"….and I slept with your dad"

"What did you just say Zabini?" I asked, looking over at him again.

"You were not listening to a word I said, were you?" he asked, turning around in his chair to see what had caught my attention "ah, and now I see why. You two are just too cute together, he looks at you the same way. It is really adorable" Blaise said, chuckling quietly as Draco perched himself gracefully on the arm of my chair.

"Morning Zabini" Draco said, nodding curtly at the Italian boy.

"Are we ready to head to Transfiguration?" I asked, looking between the two boys.

"We don't really have a choice in the matter. We already missed breakfast" Draco sighed, standing up and extending his hand to me which I took in mine instantly.

We walked out of the common room and made our way to Transfiguration, walking slowly and arriving with only two minutes to spare.

Blaise pushed the door open with a force that caused it to crash into the wall behind it and causing everybody to turn and look at us.

My feet and heart stopped immediately at what I saw causing Draco to almost fall over as he still had his hand in mine.

At the front of the classroom Headmistress McGonagall was standing there as per normal, but she was not alone. Beside her stood a woman with light, caramel brown hair, blue eyes and a fake tan, she was smiling brightly around the class, leaning over the desk, ensuring that all the males had their eyes on her cleavage.

"It is nice of you three to finally arrive, take your seats, and ten points from Slytherin….each" McGonagall said, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed.

"Come on babe" Draco whispered, pulling on my hand and leading me to our usual seats at the back of the room.

I made an effort to glare at each person who was looking at us as we walked to our seats – I ensured I glared especially long at Ron Weasley, who was snickering behind his hand.

"Ok class, all eyes on me" McGonagall called, causing everyone to shut up and turn to her. "Now, I would like you all to welcome your new Transfiguration teacher. She has graciously agreed to take the post as I am finding it difficult to teach this class and fulfil my duties as Headmistress. Ensure that you treat her as you would me or any other teacher at this school" she said, making sure to look especially long at the small amount of Slytherin students in the class.

Everybody had sat up straighter in their seats – everyone except for me as I sunk lower into my chair, causing Draco to raise an elegant blonde eyebrow at me.

"Now, students please give Professor Bradford a warm welcome" I hear McGonagall say as I pulled out an ink and parchment, ready for the lesson.

McGonagall left the room in a flurry of robes, her high heel's clanking on the stone floor.

"Ok, now as Headmistress McGonagall said, I am Professor Bradford. This is my first teaching job, I only finished school three years ago. I was doing a Transfiguration apprenticeship at my old school, but as soon as I heard that there was a job opening here, I put in a transfer. Now, I am sure you all want to know more about me, so please, feel free to ask any questions and we will resume work halfway through the lesson" she said, smiling broadly at the male students in the class – all of whom seemed enamoured with the new teacher – except for Draco who had his head down and was scribbling quickly onto his piece of parchment.

"Professor Bradford, I was just wondering what school you attended before you joined us here at Hogwarts" Hermione Granger asked, her hand raised in the air, but her eyes turned slightly toward Ron, who was staring after Professor Bradford like a love sick puppy.

I tuned out after that, putting my head down on my hands, sighing in frustration.

Two minutes later as the class was still asking questions of our new teacher I felt Draco nudge me slightly, inclining his head toward a bit of parchment in front of me.

I looked down noticing right away the neat, curvy handwriting on it, written in green ink.

_Tennille, love, what is wrong? You look really ill, I am just about ready to fake sick and get you out of here with me._

I looked up and smiled at Draco, who again inclined his head toward the parchment he had written on, indicating that I should reply.

I pulled my eagle feather quill out and loaded it with black ink.

_Nothing is the matter Draco, but thank you._

I slid the parchment across to him, smiling at him again in a desperate attempt to reassure him.

_Love, there is no point lying to me. I can tell there is something bothering you, and if you don't tell me, I am going to cause a scene._

I rolled my eyes at his response before dipping my quill in the ink again.

_Ok, fine, that is her - my cousin Angela._

I watched Draco's reaction as he read my response - his knuckles went whiter than the rest of his skin and his face turned colder then I had seen it thus far.

"Don't worry about her, she won't dare say nor do anything now, she is a professor, legally she can't" Draco whispered, turning my face toward him and placing a chaste kiss on my full, red lips.

"Would you two like to share that with the rest of the class?" Professor Bradford called, looking directly at Draco and me.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I am not sure what you would like me to share with the rest of the class, because, all I did was kiss my girlfriend, I don't plan on kissing anybody else" Draco spat, his eyes narrowed toward my cousin.

"Oh, very funny, ten points from Slytherin" she said, narrowing her eyes at Draco and I before turning to the blackboard at the front of the class "now, please, read the following instructions, take out your wand and practice turning the spoons that are on your desks into snow globes"

The class went by slowly, Draco and I had successfully completed the task within ten minutes, neither of us bothered to do anything to complex with our snow globes – both of us had done a simple tree in the centre of a field, surrounded by lush fields of snow.

Professor Bradford – Angela – kept looking at Draco and I with a small smile on her face. I caught her a few times and scowled at her, causing her to look away and walk between the desks to help out the students who seemed to be having trouble.

"Look at all of the males in the class, all of them seem to be taken with your cousin" Draco whispered, leaning close to me so that nobody could hear our conversation.

"Yeah, it happens all the time, she likes to show off what she has" I whispered back, looking at her over exposed cleavage.

"Well, she has nothing on you Tennille" Draco replied, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Ok, you two have detention with me this evening at seven, that is enough of the public displays of affection in my class" Angela said, causing the class to snigger again.

"Did you want a private show?" I snarled, looking at her.

The class all hushed instantly; apparently shocked that I had said something so mean to a Hogwarts teacher.

"Do not speak to me like that Tennille, or I will be writing to your father, which begs the question, does daddy know about this relationship of yours?" she asked, smirking at me.

"I believe that is none of your business" I spat as Draco gripped my hand under the table, his body shaking with silent laughter.

"You two will see me, in here at seven, and do not be late" she snarled, turning on her heel and heading over to the golden trio, who all had their eyes cast curiously at me.

"Great, now people are going to be curious about how me and Angela know each other" I sighed, looking over at Draco.

"Well, that would be none of their business, and I am here for you, it does not matter what anybody else says or thinks" Draco whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

"Ok, that is it, both of you leave now, I want to speak to you outside" Professor Bradford called, standing and leaving the room with Draco and I following close behind - Draco made sure to make a show of putting his arm around my waist and pulling me into him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, obviously.**

**Chapter 7 – a few truths**

Draco and I exited the room hand in hand and came face to face with a livid Angela, who was standing tall, her small tanned hands placed on her hips and a scowl planted right across her face.

"Just what do you think you are doing Tennille? Are you trying to embarrass me and make a fool of me in front of everyone?" she asked, stepping closer to the two of us and crossing her arms.

"I did nothing of the sort, you are the one who decided to start something, and then you went on to bring my father into the conversation which is obviously going to have people talking, so you are the one making a fool of yourself in there Angela" I retorted, squeezing Draco's hand slightly in anger.

"I will let you believe what you want Tennille, but you never did think of anyone other than yourself anyway" she spat, pulling my left arm toward her and revealing my Dark Mark, her eyes shifting to Draco in a clear attempt to scare him away from me.

"He already knows Angela, and he doesn't care, so why don't you back off and leave me alone" I screamed, my blood boiling at the fact she has only been here a short amount of time and is already trying to ruin my life here.

"Love, calm down, the other students are listening" Draco whispered, inclining his head toward the door where a few students were standing to try and listen to what was going on.

Angela walked over to the door and closed it with a loud bang after ordering everybody to get back to work.

"Now, back to what I was going to say" Angela continued, coming back to standing in front of us "does your little lover boy here know why you were expelled from school?" she asked, smirking at the way my face flickered with a twinge of fear.

"I didn't think he knew" she scoffed, smiling at me again "shall I share the story with him then?" she asked, knowing full well that she was pushing my buttons.

"I am sorry, Professor, but I would much rather Tennille tell me that in her own time, I do not want second hand information from you" Draco drawled, putting his arm around my waist again and pulling me into him.

"I do not want any more cheek from you" Angela snarled, pointing at Draco who simply smirked at her before making a show of kissing my cheek.

"I wouldn't count on her telling you anytime soon, she is rather ashamed of her actions in the last couple of years, isn't that right cousin?" Angela asked, smiling at me again.

"Just shut up and leave me alone Angela, I just want to finish school so I can move away, as far away as possible" I said, smirking at her when her face fell into a sad smile.

"Well, Tennille, you might want to treat me with a bit more respect around here from now on, and this actually includes you as well, Blondie" Angela said, nodding toward Draco before continuing

"Because, if you do not start treating me properly, the way I deserve to be treated, like a superior, then I may just let slip that you…"

"Angela, don't you dare finish that sentence" I snarled, pulling my wand out and holding it to her throat.

"Tennille, I know she is your cousin, but she is still a teacher, and you do not want to get into anymore trouble do you?" Draco asked, looking nervously at my wand which was pressed into her throat now.

I lowered my wand and headed off down the corridor, ignoring Angela who was screaming about leaving class without permission and taking twenty points from Slytherin.

I stormed into the common room, scaring a couple of younger students as I made my way into my room.

"Why is she doing this? Why is she ruining my life again? Cant she just go away" I screamed, picking a large Charms book up and throwing it into the bathroom door.

"Tennille, can I please come in?" Draco called from outside the door, his voice sounding slightly nervous.

I went over and opened the door, stepping aside and allowing him to enter.

"Shouldn't you be in class Draco, it is still on for twenty or so minutes" I huffed, sitting down on the end of my bed next to him.

Draco put his arms around me and pulled me into him, my head was resting on his lap as he ran his long, pale hands through my hair.

"I left after you did. Your cousin was angry and I think I just lost Slytherin another fifty points, but I don't mind, you are more important anyway" he said, smiling down at me.

"Don't worry about me Draco, I will be fine" I sighed, closing my eyes at the tender feel of his hands in my hair.

There was a soft tapping on the window behind us at that moment, causing me to open my eyes and turning around to look for the source.

Faust, my owl, was banging against my window, a small brown envelope in his tiny beak.

"Here, I will open the window" Draco said, pulling his wand out and muttering a charm that caused the window to spring open and Faust to come flying in, circling around Draco and I excitedly.

I reached up and allowed Faust to land un-gracefully on my arm where I took the letter and slid the envelope open as Faust took off again.

"Oh it is from her" I muttered, sitting up and looking down at the letter.

_Tennille, ___

_Please be advised that as favour to you, as I do still care about you, despite what you think, I am not going to advise the Headmistress of yours and your boyfriends' behaviour toward me today. ___

_Also, do tell your father and mother of this budding relationship of yours, or I will do it myself. ___

_Sincerely, ___

_Angela_

I handed the letter to Draco so that he could read it. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly "I do not understand your cousin, one minute she is being mean and the next she is being nice and not telling McGonagall about the distractions and trouble we caused in her lesson" he voiced allowed, handing the letter back to me and staring directly into my eyes.

"Yes, well I am sure she has ulterior motives in not telling McGonagall about it" I muttered, my breath hitching slightly as I stared into his beautiful silver-grey eyes.

Draco moved closer to me, pressing his cool lips into mine.

"Sorry to interrupt….again" Blaise said his hand over his eyes and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Do you not know how to knock Zabini?" Draco drawled, pulling reluctantly away from me and looking at his friend.

"No, I do not believe I was taught that one" Blaise replied sarcastically before sitting on the bed next to me "anyway, as I was leaving Transfiguration I saw this, it was on the floor, Potter had picked it up, and I noticed your picture on the front and I snatched it from him"

Blaise handed me a magazine clipping – my face was snarling up at me, my normally pristine hair was dishevelled and dirty, my crystal blue eyes were dull and had dark rings around them – this was me just last year.

I hastily shoved the clipping under my pillow "did you read it Blaise?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and praying he hadn't read it.

"No, I just bought it straight here, but I am pretty sure that Potter read it all" he answered, his eyes wide with wonder at what was written in the article that had appeared in _France Witches Daily_ – a gossip magazine available only in France.

"Great, just bloody great, I know she did this on purpose" I snarled, my voice dripping with icy venom "Angela, I mean" I added, seeing the confused look on Draco's face.

"You think she left it there for someone to find?" Draco asked, ignoring Blaise who was mouthing wordlessly, his face full of confusion and fighting the urge not to ask a million questions.

"I am positive she did" I sighed, pulling the clipping out and looking it over one more time.

"Blaise, don't you have something else to do, I think I remember you telling me something about a bloke you wanted to hook up with" Draco said, turning to Blaise and narrowing his eyes at him before flickering them toward the door in an obvious 'get out of here' kind of way.

"Sure, sure Malfoy, I know when I am not wanted" Blaise said, his voice full of fake hurt as he got up, kissing me on the cheek and then heading to the door "I will talk to you both later then" he said, smiling before leaving and closing the door softly behind him. 

"Tennille" Draco began, but I cut him off by thrusting the clipping into his hand.

"Read this, it will answer a few of your questions about why I was expelled, and I promise I will tell you the entire story soon. I just need to go and find Potter and hope I can convince him not to say anything to his friends, I don't want anyone knowing these things" 

Draco smiled at me before looking down at the clipping.

I sat there, my hands twisting together as I watched him read.

Draco was void of all emotion at first, but then his eyes went comically wide – which, under any other circumstance would have made me laugh.

"Tennille, did you, I mean, is this all true?" he asked, looking at me before handing the clipping back.

I nodded, not trusting my voice as my throat was tightening slightly.

"Well come on then love, let's go and hunt Potter down" Draco said, smiling as I looked up at him – my eyes wide this time at the shock that he is willing to stick around "you didn't think that was going to get rid of me, did you?" he asked, laughing as I slapped him lightly on the arm. 

Draco had a beautiful laugh I noticed, it was like music – it is a shame nobody else really gets to hear it – but then again, it makes it more special that it is reserved just for me.

"So, how are we going to make sure Potter says nothing?" Draco asked as we left the common room and headed toward the Great Hall – where we were hoping to find Potter.

"Actually, I know you are not going to like this, but I was thinking of trying the nice approach" I replied, wincing at the thought of the fit Draco would throw.

"That makes sense, I suppose" he said, shocking me into stopping as he opened the door to the Great Hall.

I shook myself slightly and followed Draco through the doors where we spotted Potter instantly, he was sitting with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, but he didn't look like he was listening to anything she was saying, instead it looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"There he is" Draco said, nodding toward Potter.

I nodded my head resolutely before taking Draco's cool hand in mine and striding with a false confidence and a cold mask in place over to the Gryffindor table where they were seated.

"Potter, may I have a word with you please?" I asked, my voice sounding strong and confident "alone" I added, glaring at the Weaslette who looked at Potter, who nodded slightly at her, she then huffed out a great deal of air before standing, smiling at Potter and pulling a face at Draco and me before she stalked off.

"I am assuming this is about the clipping that Professor Bradford dropped" Potter said, motioning for the two of us to sit down.

I heard Draco whisper something that sounded like 'what a git, I will make her pay for that, Professor or not'.

I ignored Draco and turned back to Potter who was staring expectantly at me.

"Well, Charlton, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, looking between Draco and I as I ran through my head exactly what it was I was going to say to the golden boy, who know knew way to much about me.


End file.
